Humphrey's Destiny
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: Humphrey finds out what happened to his former pack, and learns he has a destiny. It is to become a GUARDIAN. Will he do it? (Read The Last Guardian, the question is already answered)
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Humphrey's Destiny: Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone, this is Humphrey's Destiny chapter 1. We left off with Humphrey being in a dream state, and he met the spirit of his father Chris. Chris tells Humphrey to follow in his ancestors' footsteps and become a guardian. Will he do that? Will he not do it and stay with what he has now? Well, those questions are already kind if answered. Just read the last 5-10 chapters of THE LAST GUARDIAN... But not yet, because this first chapter takes place where we left off in Humphrey's Origins. And the next chapter takes place where THE LAST GUARDIAN left off.**

As Humphrey returned to the world from his dream state, Kate continued to do what she was doing. Which was working on Humphrey's cock and sucking the hell out of it, and soon when he regained consciousness, he came instantly. Kate took in every drop he had to offer, and a moment later his load subsided.

"Kate?" Humphrey said as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm right here," She answered. She embraced him in a hug, and didn't want to let go of the one she loved. "What did my father do to you to make you so fearful like this?"

"He made me relive that nightmare I was having, and it was to unbearable to experience...I ran when I had the chance." He explained.

"Why would he do that? It isn't like dad to do such a cruel thing."

"He said it was so I could 'remember my past' or something like that..." He then said.

"Remember your past..." Kate repeated to herself. "Oh, I know what he meant."

"What? What did it mean, Kate?"

"It's hard to explain to you, but...you were not born in this pack. This is not your birthplace." She remarked.

"What?" He said confused, "That's impossible, there's no other packs around here for miles. Where could I have come from?"

"Well, back when I was little there used to be a pack of so-called 'legendary super-wolves' who trained hard and were practically indestructible." she explained.

"But I couldn't have come from there, I'm not a super-wolf." He added confused.

"Well, actually...you did." She said. "You were a tiny pup, and you came here unconscious."

"What about my parents?" He asked. "Were they ever found?"

"Well, we're not sure about your father...but your mother was found not far from where you were found...Only that, she was..." She couldn't finish her explanation, because she knew it would hurt Humphrey more than anything.

"She was what?" He wanted to know. "Tell me."

"She was...dead" She added as she looked him in the eye, and he seen sympathy.

He looked down at the ground, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes, stinging them and streaming out like rivers. And with as much sympathy she could exert, Kate tried to apologize and embraced him again.

"No," He exclaimed as he pulled away. "Don't touch me. You knew about it and you didn't even tell me."

""Humphrey, I'm sorry. You were just a pup, and you couldn't have taken it. We didn't know how you would react." She explained.

"Oh, so just because I'm a pup or an Omega makes it so I can't take things as seriously or manly as any other wolf?!" He exclaimed.

"Humphrey I didn't mean you couldn't have taken it seriously. I meant if we told you, you would have run off or something."

"You know what? Just leave me alone from now on!" He yelled as he ran out of the den. He ran away from the one he loved.

"Humphrey, wait!" Kate called. He didn't respond, nor did he listen. He continued to run far from his world as he knew it.

Soon, he realized he was making a big mistake. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _You had everything, a loving mate, a home, and a family. Well, not quite a family. But you had it all. Why are you running from it? Turn back. No, I can't it's too late. Plus, she knew about what happened that awful day, and she didn't even tell me. I have to get away from it all._

Kate ran after him, and after a short while of running she caught up to him.

"Humphrey, please don't do this. I love you!" She tried convincing him to stop. But it came to no prevail. Humphrey, turning his head and seeing Kate chasing him, sped up and Kate did the same. They ran for minutes, but it felt like days to them.

"Humphrey, please stop." Kate cried as she continued her chase. Eventually Humphrey couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Kate, and took up a position indicating he was engaging her into a fight.

"Humphrey, what in the world are you doing?" She asked, but before she could ask again, Humphrey pounced at her. He landed on her, and bared his fangs. He growled, and Kate was greatly frightened. Her worst nightmare had come true.

"Humphrey don't do this," She repeated. "I love you." With that, she let tears stream down her face. She began sobbing, accepting certain death from the one she loved the most. But death never came. She opened her eyes to see the old Humphrey. Teeth un-bared, his ears flat. He finally returned to himself, and couldn't believe what he was going to do. He knew this was the worst mistake of his life, for it jeopardized his relationship with the love of his life.

He then began to cry too, for he didn't mean to do what he was doing just a moment before. They then took one another into each other's arms, sobbing into each others' chests.

"I'm so sorry Kate," He cried, "I didn't mean to do this."

After a few long moments of grief, they stood up. Sniffling, they returned to their den. When they arrived, they laid down while being in each other's arms. It was getting late, and they would have to settle the situation that was at hand in the morning. Until then, they slept. The love was still there, just that it was kind of awkward since Humphrey almost left Kate.

**Well, how do you all like chapter 1 of Humphrey's Destiny? Leave a review or PM me. Oh, and just so you know, the next chapter takes place after this one in the beginning, but then goes to after THE LAST GUARDIAN. Well, like I said. PM me on how I did or leave a review. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I am so glad that I am continuing this story Humphrey's Destiny. And im sure you all are glad too. Enjoy this chapter.**

Humphrey and Kate awoke to the peeping of the bright sun, vivid, and burning in the morning sky. Today was a day in which Humphrey and Kate would attempt to access the problem that occurred the day before. Humphrey had run off, and Kate attempted to follow him. She succeeded, but this time she wished she stayed back. He engaged in an attempt to attack her, tackling her to the ground, baring his fangs. She was frightened, and began to tear up at the idea that her worst nightmare had come true.

Now, as they lay together in their den, Kate began to relive the experience in her dream. The exact same thing happened. _"Humphrey wait!" She called. He didn't respond. He just ran. She chased him, calling "Humphrey, please stop! Don't do this!" He turned around, snarling, and tackled her. She seen in his eyes, he was not the same Humphrey. His aqua/navy blue eyes had shifted to pure black. He snarled some more, bringing his head down by hers. He opened his jaws, and instead of backing away, realizing what he was doing, he clamped his jaws down and ripped her throat out. Killing her. _

Kate awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily as sweat poured down her chest like a bunch of wild rivers. She was so convinced she had been killed by her mate, she checked her throat for any teeth marks. Nothing was apparent on her neck. _Phew!_ She sighed with relief. She looked over to Humphrey. He was shaking very fiercely. Kate couldn't figure out why.

"Humphrey?" She said as she put a paw on him. He continued to shake, and she could feel the sweat that drenched his gray rugged fur. As Kate got closer to him, she could hear the faint whimpers that escaped him. "Humphrey, wake up!" She cried as she shook him. He did not oblige, nor did he acknowledge he even heard or felt her. He must have been having a deep nightmare!

A couple of hours passed as Kate attempted to awaken the distressed Humphrey, which still came with no success. Eventually, he stopped shaking. He stopped sweating, and stopped whimpering. Hell, he even stopped breathing and showing he was still alive all together! Kate became very worried, and shook him again.

"Humphrey?" She said with desperation and fear in her voice. "Humphrey? Please, wake up. Wake up."

A single tear trickled down her face, landing on his muzzle. A small, faint whimper escaped him, and his eyes slowly jarred. She seen his eyes open ajar, and almost jumped for joy. She brought her muzzle down by his, and nudged him.

"Humphrey?" She said once more. "What happened?"

He awoke finally, his opened the rest of the way, and he let out a long yawn as he stretched. He stood up, shaking himself. He looked at Kate as if he had no idea who she was. He tilted his head, as if he had no idea who she was or what he was doing there.

"Humphrey?" She asked, "A-Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" The omega asked. "What am I doing here?" He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was.

"Humphrey, it's me. Kate. I'm your mate." She replied. Sge was so scared now, she thought he had lost his memory and forgot all about her.

"I don't know you..." He began, "I don't even know a Kate at all." He said as he walked past her and walked away.

"Humphrey, wait," She cried. He turned around, and she connected muzzles with him in a deep passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Humphrey looked shocked.

_Did that random female just kiss you? _His mind asked. He had no idea who she was or why she kissed him. He freaked out, and pushed her aside as he ran away.

"Humphrey!" Kate cried, as she chased after him with tears in her eyes and streaming down her beautiful golden face. Humphrey continued to run, not looking back or even giving it a second thought. Kate realized Humphrey had completely lost his memory as she fell to the ground in a heap of sadness and desolation. As she grieved, she realized she must set out to do something important to get her love back. She vowed to help him **regain his lost life.****  
**

**THE END**

**Wow! I finished this story off with one chapter, and the ending corporates into the story of Regaining My Lost Life. Thanks for bearing with me readers. Peace out.**


	3. Alternate Ending

**Hey readers! This is the alternate ending of Humphrey's Destiny. Quick note, it is the complete opposite of the other ending. Enjoy!**

Humphrey and Kate awoke to the peeping of the bright sun, vivid, and burning in the morning sky. Today was a day in which Humphrey and Kate would attempt to access the problem that occurred the day before. Humphrey had run off, and Kate attempted to follow him. She succeeded, but this time she wished she stayed back. He engaged in an attempt to attack her, tackling her to the ground, baring his fangs. She was frightened, and began to tear up at the idea that her worst nightmare had come true.

Now, as they lay together in their den, Kate began to relive the experience in her dream. The exact same thing happened. _"Humphrey wait!" She called. He didn't respond. He just ran. She chased him, calling "Humphrey, please stop! Don't do this!" He turned around, snarling, and tackled her. She seen in his eyes, he was not the same Humphrey. His aqua/navy blue eyes had shifted to pure black. He snarled some more, bringing his head down by hers. He opened his jaws, and instead of backing away, realizing what he was doing, he clamped his jaws down and ripped her throat out. Killing her._

Kate awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily as sweat poured down her chest like a bunch of wild rivers. She was so convinced she had been killed by her mate, she checked her throat for any teeth marks. Nothing was apparent on her neck. _Phew!_ She sighed with relief. She looked over to Humphrey. He was shaking very fiercely. Kate couldn't figure out why.

"Humphrey?" She said as she put a paw on him. He continued to shake, and she could feel the sweat that drenched his gray rugged fur. As Kate got closer to him, she could hear the faint whimpers that escaped him. "Humphrey, wake up!" She cried as she shook him. He did not oblige, nor did he acknowledge he even heard or felt her. He must have been having a deep nightmare!

A couple of hours passed as Kate attempted to awaken the distressed Humphrey, which still came with no success. Eventually, he stopped shaking. He stopped sweating, and stopped whimpering. Hell, he even stopped breathing and showing he was still alive all together! Kate became very worried, and shook him again.

"Humphrey?" She said with desperation and fear in her voice. "Humphrey? Please, wake up. Wake up."

A single tear trickled down her face, landing on his muzzle. A small, faint whimper escaped him, and his eyes slowly jarred. She seen his eyes open ajar, and almost jumped for joy. She brought her muzzle down by his, and nudged him.

"Humphrey?" She said once more. "What happened?"

He awoke finally, his eyes opened the rest of the way, and he let out a long yawn as he stretched. He stood up, shaking himself. He looked at Kate as if he had no idea who she was. He tilted his head, as if he had no idea who she was or what he was doing there.

"Humphrey?" She asked, "A-Are you ok?"

Humphrey embraced Kate as he buried his face in her chest, and began to cry. His tears ran so quickly as they soaked her fur, and she was so startled but so worried about him. She held him and stroked his mane as she cooed in his ear and tried to figure out what had happened. He did not respond for several moments, all he did was cry. A few moments later, he tried to speak.

"K-Kate..." he stuttered, "I-I'm so s-sorry for what i did yesterday..." He apologized.

"Ssh..." Kate began, "It's ok, I should have told you about what happened to you sooner. I guess this is the price paid for keeping a secret from you... even if it WAS for your own good." She replied as she continued to stroke his mane and coo in his ear. After another several seconds, he finally pulled away and ceased his tear-shedding. Kate bestowed a kiss on his lips, and he accepted her tongue as it invaded his mouth and allowed his to dance with it in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments, as neither of them wanted to pull back and break the kiss.

Humphrey was lucky he was mates with Kate. He almost killed her, and she still found it in her heart to forgive him. And that is what Humphrey loved about her. She comprehended how much he loved her, and could forgive him for almost anything. Without him, Kate was insecure and incomplete. And she knew he would have eventually committed suicide without her, and she did not want to see a good friend take their own life.

"We need to talk to my parents about this, Humphrey," She said to him as she broke the kiss.

Humphrey whimpered and Kate could see the fear in his eyes. Humphrey was scared of how they might react to what had happened. He knew they would take Kate from him, and he would never see her again.

"Do we have to?" He whined. "They're probably going to take you from me... I don't want to lose you." He said as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"We'll tell them that we worked it out and that I forgave you." She said as kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly at the kiss, but was still worried about what her parents would say or do.

"Well..." He began, "Let's do it, I guess..." He said with hesitation.

They both arose, shook a little, then began their stroll to Kate's parents' den. They fooled around a bit like they always do, and talked and giggled along the way. As Kate passed an ordinary bush, she heard a faint whimper like one from a pup. She got closer, and peeked in it. She seen a cute little pup all by itself, no parents or anything.

"Humphrey," She called to her mate, who was a little far ahead. He heard her, and turned around and went back to see what she wanted. He approached, and seen the worried look on her face and asked what was wrong. She pointed in the bush, and he took a peeked inside. He could not believe his eyes! Kate seen the look on his face, and knew he really wanted to take it in and keep it. She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let me guess... You want to keep it?"

He just nodded excitedly, and that was enough for her. Together, they pulled the pup out of the bush and carried it home to take care of it.

**THE END.**

**And that is the alternate ending of Humphrey's Destiny, which incorporates to the beginning of Adopted Life. PM me or comment on this to tell me how I did. Peace.**


End file.
